Nathan Mccoy
Nathan Alex Mccoy is a son of Erebus and the younger twin brother of Wyatt Mccoy. He and his brother arrived at Camp Half-Blood when they were ten years old. He has many friends and is very enthusiastic about meeting other people who are twins. He is currently a counselor of Erebus cabin and resides in cabin twenty-five. Appearance Nathan has very dark brown hair with the tips of his hair are dyed blonde. He has blue eyes. There's a small scar on his left eyebrow and a stud on his left earlobe and two hooped earrings on the upper ear. He has a dagger with a skull on the hilt and the word: punishment across the dagger, tattooed on his right forearm. Nathan is a little tanned from being in the sun a lot, he's also quite lean due to his daily exercise and tall, standing at 5'10". He usually wears a black t-shirt that has the words 'Jack the Ripper' in grey, a white hoodie sleeveless jacket and a black leather jacket over (the jacket sleeves are usually rolled up). He wears dark blue jeans and has a Hollister belt to hold it up. He has black high top converses and his orange camp half-blood t-shirt hanging out of his back pocket, which is usually used as a handkerchief. Personality Unlike his brother, Nathan's very cheerful and energetic. He's quite mysterious and also can be dark whenever he gets annoyed but overall, he's very happy-go-lucky. He holds a great amount of respect for his older brother and sister and would be dedicated to finishing his job. Even if he's a son of Erebus, he's more of a Hermes child. He can be quite odd with his interests. Story Backstory Nathan was born ten minutes after his older twin, Wyatt. He and his family of four (him, his brother, his sister and his mum) lived in small flat on the streets of Perth before his mother met his step-dad. Back then, the man was nice and caring and when his family moved into his step-father's house, he was very, very nice. Nathan enjoyed spending time with his family and after he heard the news of his mother being pregnant, he was overjoyed, much to his brother's and sister's dismay. Then a couple of months after his mother's and step-father's wedding (also a couple of weeks after his 10th birthday), his step-father became cruel. He became cruel to the extent where he started abusing Nathan for no reason. His step-father started whipping him out of his own pleasure and one night, he even got out a dagger. Nathan was nearly stabbed in the eye but it missed with Wyatt blocking the attack with his arm. Though, Nathan did get a scar on his eyebrow for it. When his sister found out about the incident and his mother too, his mother questioned why and his sister had demanded that the twins would stay with her because she was legally allowed to live in her own home. After convincing his mum, he and Wyatt moved into their sister's beach house and started living with her boyfriend too. Fatal Flaw Nathan's fatal flaw is naivety. Abilities & Items *Shadow Travel *Seeing in the dark *Invisibility in the shadows *Surrounding people into lightless space for a maximum of ten minutes *A couple of daggers and a long chain Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Agility *Stamina *Energy Drinks *Hiding Weaknesses *Daggers *Remembering his brother's scar *Being touched/hit on his scar *Difficulty controlling his shadows Likes & Dislikes Likes *Close combat fighting style *Being complimented *Gory films *Hamsters *Being able to enjoy his surroundings *Talking and having fun with people Dislikes *His step-father hurting his family *Being alone in the dark *His powers *Dark chocolate Trivia *He thinks he deserves punishment, hence the chains and the tattoo. *His favorite color is blood red. *He's ten minutes younger than Wyatt. *He was created by Cath on October 13, 2014 and accepted by Id65 on the same day. Navigation Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Erebus campers Category:Original Characters Category:Twins Category:Cath's Characters